The X Guardians
by UruRuki X AoiReiKai
Summary: What if our Favorite Heroes are facing new danger and New Enemies, the young ones took the critical Danger as this New Enemies are taking younger Mutants for unknown reason. Full Summary inside, if you want to join Feel free.just review or Pm me.


**The X-Guardians**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Summary: What if our Favorite Heroes are facing new danger and New Enemies, the young ones took the critical Danger as this New Enemies are taking younger Mutants for unknown reason…And During the night our Favorite Blue Elf had opened the gate of the Dream realm where this new Mutant had been residing came out…**

**Note: Requested Fanfic, you may join…**

**Warning: Mild Yaoi.**

**Pairings: OC x Kurt…  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Esme's OC<span>:**

**Name: Eisig Strife**

**Nickname: Eisig**

**Age: 18, Chronological Age: 100**

**DOB: January 2 (Like mine)**

**Gender: Male  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Appearance<strong>**: (Human)**

**Hair: Raven Black **

**Eyes: Crimson and Gold Slit pupils**

**Distinguish Feature(s)****:  
>Height: 5 ft.<strong>

**Weight: 53 kg (Like Me)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Traits<strong>

**Personality: He's open for everyone to talk to, gentle and friendly, he loves accompany those who needed company and willing to listen to every problem others had. **

**Positive traits: He's Calm and intelligent, Protective towards the weak and gentle those who have been injured and Caring those who in need.**

**Negative Traits: is that He gave everyone a nightmare whoever tries to aggravates, upsets and making him angrier than he is…**

**Likes: Star gazing, High places, Reading books, Sunset, Cooking, Flying**

**Dislike: those who hurts the weak, people who is attacked by nightmares, Noise, unable to help.**

**Favorite Food: Anything Edible to eat.**

**Favorite pastime: Reading Books and Flying in the air.**

**Most cherished memories: The Day he was freed from his lonely Prison hold by a dreamer who passed by his world and was summoned to the world he should be in…**

**Least favorite memories: When he was Sealed in the Dream Realm against his will and unable to be together with his lover and Unable to save him when the Day he was Sacrificed to Open the Gate where he should be Sealed.**

**Goals: To live and cherish his Second Life, Protect His Assigned Mutant, and Have Family of his Own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Life<strong>

**Occupation: Guardian of Dream Realm**

**Family: Deceased**

**Hometown: Germany, Merion Village**

**Nationality: Half-German, Half-American**

**Financial Status: Good**

**Marital Status: Single**

**Admire: (if have) He Admires the Unity of Xavier Institute Students and How they work together…**

**Love interest: (if have) He's Interested at Nightcrawler/Kurt, although he just doesn't show it  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mutant Profiles<strong>**:**

**Appearance (Mutant): His Mutant Form is of Like a Humanoid Dragon; his scales are in color of Midnight Black, Glittering Gold and Crystal White, His Horns are curved half-back to the side and the sharp tips facing front, Upper Fangs Jutting out, Razor Sharp Claws and long and Strong Tail and he wears armor for covering. **

**Codename: Dream Guardian**

**Abilities: Entering Dreams, Healing factor, Shape shifting (if needed), Healing Ability and Dream inducing, warping.**

**In Care of: Xavier Institute.**

**Current Location: Temple of Dreams near the Gate of Dream Realm at the East side of Xavier Institute.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Weapon and Skills<strong>

**Basic Skill: Hand to hand Combat, Fencing, and Halberd fighting and Martial combat arts, Aerial Combat.**

**Weapon: Halberd and his Wings and Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction<span>:**

Guardians of time and earth, these beings are responsible for keeping the world safe and protecting the innocent. The cost for being a Guardian comes at a high price. You never have the chance to live a normal life. Some of these guardians have had enough, fleeing from their positions the remaining of these angelic beings must retrieve their companions before darkness destroys the world they all have come to love.

Every person on earth has a guardian that guardian's job is to make sure that both humans and Mutants does not die before his or her time.

Guardians are not always angels at time's a human's guardian can be demons...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Dream<strong>

_As I stared into your eyes, you asked me why I was about to cry, it's because I know you were going to say good-bye._

_True friends don't say good-bye; they just take extended leaves of absences from each other._

_So Never say good-bye because good-bye means going away, and going away means forgetting._

_You and I will meet again, when we're least expecting it, One day in some far off place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, for you and I will meet again._

**~Kurt's Dream~**

He was walking in a place where he never seen before, the place was dark and cold…and…so lonely, as he continue to venture at the Lonely Darkness, he saw a faint light and small glowing orbs lighting the whole place even a little, so he went there and upon his arrival he saw a Statue that it seemed to be a hundred of years old and it looked like a Humanoid Dragon sitting in the altar, the way this creature look, it seemed that this creature lost something important in its life…he can feel it too by just looking at the Statue, tears starts flowing down from his eyes…

He can feel the Emotions of this lonely creature…and so he walks towards the statue and touched its cold and emotionless façade, and as he did so tears flows freely even more as he felt the overwhelming emotions just by the way he touched the Statue, the pain, the Sorrow, the agony and Despair, it was so overwhelming, he subconsciously embraced the statue and start crying…Somehow, he felt he had knew this statue before…

'I'm sorry, I'm zo sorry…'

**~Dream Cut~**

"I'm Sorry, I'm zo sorry…"

Logan was heading to the bathroom when he heard a muffled cry at the Elf's room Down the hall, he was curious so he went to see if the Blue Elf is Okay and to see what is this Blue Elf dreaming about. And as he round the corner he can hear the muffled cry even clearly…

'I'm sorry, I'm zo sorry…'

The sob was heart breaking, what is this Elf dreaming about? That he was crying…

**-Inside Kurt's Room-**

**~Kurt's Dream~**

He was still crying, the emotion is still there…lingering…the small glowing orbs gathering around him as if comforting him…he tried to calm himself down, and when he looked down he saw something on the floor…it's shiny, he picked it up and saw it's a piece of Black Scale and a crystalized tear embedded in the middle, it's beautiful…but as he look at those crystallized tears in the scale he felt so sad…he don't know why he felt that way all he knew is that the statue in front of him is somewhat alive but not showing that it's alive, it must have been so lonely here…if only this statue is alive this creature must have felt the same way he felt right now…

"You must have been zo lonely here"

When all of a sudden he felt a tug behind, he turned around only to see those reptilian like golden pupils and a mild growl…he can't see what this new person look like. This new person doesn't look so threatening so…as he look at this new comer's eyes they have the same lonely look as the Statue right in front of him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

but before he could ask more question…

'_Kid Wake Up.'_

**~Dream End~**

"Kid Wake Up…You're Dreaming" Logan's voice called out as he shakes the Blue Elf from his dream.

He was listening as the blue boy crying in his sleep, he had enough…so he entered the kid's room and wake him up from this dramatic dream of his…

"Vhat? Vhat Vrong? "Kurt asked as he slowly rose up from his sleep.

"You'd been cryin' in yer sleep elf." Said Logan.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked astonished and wiped those tears from his eyes, and he found out that Logan had been saying the truth he'd been crying on his sleep, that dream…it meant something…

**~The Next Day~**

As Kurt wakes up from his bed he stretch his arms above his head only to find his left hand is holding something, he brought it in front of him and opened it only to see that in his hand is a scale with a crystallized tears in the middle…the same scale in his dream…it's all clear to him now…that wasn't just a dream, but he must confirm it with Professor X…

During school lunch break, Kurt fastened the Black Scale in a small chain necklace to keep it with him…he can feel something odd about the scale it emits a very powerful aura…no it doesn't belong to him but someone else's aura that envelops his entire body, it's not harmful, but it's warm and comforting…almost loving…

"Hey Kurt Wait up!" Kitty's Voice calling behind him…

He paused a moment to let his friend catch up.

"Hey! What's up with you lately…you've been off." Kitty asked.

"Nothing just got a sad dream last night, I'm fine." Kurt said, but he suddenly blushed as the aura he felt in the scale reacts…

"Your face is red Kurt…are you sure you're alright? You should go back to the institute." Rouge said as she joins the two.

"No, I'm Fine…" Kurt said as he walks past the two…

Rouge and Kitty Began to worry for their fuzzy friend since he began to start to act oddly.

**~Later that Night~**

Kurt prepares for his bed, he looked at the table to see the Black Scale necklace lie there innocently, he took and wore it around his neck…and went to bed…and as he fell asleep, he can feel that warmth again… it embraces him, chasing away the cold and as he sleep he entered a new dream.

**~Dream~**

He opens his eyes expecting that he's in that dark place, but no he was in a flower field, there he walked around and as he walk around the area. He saw a boy who looks just like him only he's lighter Blue in color and his hair is a little longer and dark blue in color, he was wearing the same necklace he was wearing, he was wearing a silken robe… he was picking flowers in the field…and as time goes by, the Kurt look alike was walking out of the forest with the basket of flowers in his arms, the boy was suddenly surrounded by thieves who lurks in the darkness of the forest, the poor boy was so shaken he looks so defenseless and unable to protect himself, as one of the Bandits grabbed him by the arm and pinned him down on the hard ground…the boy was crying for help, as the horrible nightmare goes the boy was crying for help desperately…silently praying for someone to help him…as the answer to his Prayer a thunderous roar came from above was heard, the bandit that's holding him scampered away as something huge landed right behind the boy…as the Boy look up he saw those Red yet sad eyes…

"Who are You?"

'_Kurt! Kurt You're Dreaming!'_

**~Dream Cut~**

"Kurt! Kurt You're dreaming!" Storm's Voice.

"Wake up Elf!" Logan's Voice.

Kurt bolt up sitting in his bed clutching the Dragon Scale in his neck.

"Please Tell Me!" Kurt cried out.

"Kurt you're dreaming!" Storms Firm yet gentle voice.

Kurt snapped from his trance from his dream and looked around, he found himself in his room in the institute, not in the forest. He looked at Storm and Logan who was in his room.

"I had a dream, it zeem zo real…zere vas…" He cut off what he was about to say when Storm sat beside him.

"What was in your dream Kurt?" Storm asked.

"Zer vas a boy…He…He looks just like me…he and I ve're really look alike, but he is…he has lighter blue fur…and…and zere is zis huge black dragon came and protected ze lighter blue me vrom zose bandits…ze Dragon has zis sad Crimson eyes as zis dragon look at me…I felt it before, somevhere in my first dream…I don't know anymore…" Kurt said…

"Rest assured Kurt…We'll have the Professor have a look at that dream of yours by tomorrow, sleep for now." Storm said.

Kurt nodded and he went back to sleep as the two elder Mutants went out of his room…and as he sleeps a translucent figure was standing beside the window and watched the Teleporter as he sleeps a dreamless sleep. The Crimson red eyes looked at the young Mutant as if watching over the young one.

**~The Next Day~**

Kurt was sitting at the couch of the living room, Kitty, Rouge, Jean, Scott and Evan was on the other side of the couch.

"Now Kurt I want you to Relax, I would like to enter your mind. I'm going to try and help you overcome this fear. You have my word that I won't pry too deeply in your thoughts." Professor X Said.

Kurt nodded and he relaxed, He shudder slightly as his felt the professors hands gently touch the sides of his head.

"Just relax."

Taking a deep breath he did as he was told and tried his best not to move. The Professor knew what he was doing; he had entered people minds before so he had nothing to fear. As the Professor Entered Kurt's Mind.

Images flashed through his mind, too quickly for him to make sense of. They were some of his more recent memories and dreams. That much he could tell.

He saw Kitty sitting on the sofa watching the television complaining about how there was never anything good on. He saw Scott and Jean trying to find a quiet, secluded spot where they could kiss and hug without being interrupted. Only for their heads to turn to his hiding place where he and Kitty had been watching, trying in vain not to laugh. He saw pieces of the dream he had last week, were he was walking down a crowded street without his inducer on, all his friends by his side laughing and joking as they all slipped passed the people who didn't even seem to see them.

Then there was Darkness, as he venture deeper in the Dark place, where he never seen before, the place was dark and cold…and…so lonely, as he continue to venture at the Lonely Darkness, he saw a faint light and small glowing orbs lighting the whole place even a little, so he went there and upon his arrival he saw a Statue that it seemed to be a hundred of years old and it looked like a Humanoid Dragon sitting in the altar, the way this creature look, it seemed that this creature lost something important in its life…he can feel it too by just looking at the Statue, tears starts flowing down from his eyes…

Kurt Shuddered Slightly…

'_Relax Kurt.._

Kurt, shutting his eyes tightly, used his mind to communicate just like the Professor was doing now.

'_Professor, It so sad here I-I Don't want to disturb the Soul Who sleep here.'_

Outside Kurt's Mind Kitty and the others saw the Tears Flowing from Kurt's eyes. Back in Kurt's Mind.

Professor X was Venturing at the Place where the Statue is, and saw that this statue had been alive before it was turned to stone, the sadness, the loneliness, the pain, the Sorrow, the agony and Despair…he can feel it too…then the place dissolved and turned into a flowery field, there he saw a boy who really look like Kurt, although this boy has lighter blue colored fur and he has longer hair than Kurt, he was wearing silken robe, he's such a beauty in sight… and as time goes by, the Kurt look alike was walking out of the forest with the basket of flowers in his arms, the boy was suddenly surrounded by thieves who lurks in the darkness of the forest, the poor boy was so shaken he looks so defenseless and unable to protect himself, as one of the Bandits grabbed him by the arm and pinned him down on the hard ground…the boy was crying for help, as the horrible nightmare goes the boy was crying for help desperately…silently praying for someone to help him…as the answer to his Prayer a thunderous roar came from above was heard, the bandit that's holding him scampered away as something huge landed right behind the boy…as the Boy look up he saw those Red yet sad eyes…the Professor saw what this Dragon look like…it's the Statue in Kurt's Previous Dream, the horns were the indication that this Dragon was the Statue in Kurt's Previous Dream…Kurt's Dreams were the Past of this Creature in front of him…

And as the Professor came out of Kurt's mind.

"Vell Professor?" Kurt asked.

Professor X noticed the necklace in Kurt's neck.

"Kurt, tell me that necklace." Professor X asked.

"I…I Don't Know…I saw zis necklace in my dreams too, I picked it up to look at zis necklace closer but vhen Logan had voke me up I never dreamed again but vhen I voke up ze next morning I found zat ze scale I saw on my dream is in my hand…I don't know what it means…" Kurt answered confusedly.

"Kurt, you've been Dreaming the past of the creature in your first dream." Professor said.

"Is it Possible?" Jean asked.

"It only Occur rarely." Professor X said.

"But the Elf had been Dreaming about something like that every night." Logan said.

"Hmm, maybe…Kurt has some sort of connection with that creature whom appeared in his Dream…" Professor X said.

"S-so you're saying Professor that I'll continue on dreaming on that creature again?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt…Dreaming the past of an ancient creature rarely occurs to someone and that Black Scales proves that you are connected to his or her past…of course you'll keep on dreaming of that creature's past, have patient Kurt, it might help to figure out who this Creature is." Professor X Said.

Kurt nodded, he had faith in the Professor it will be better soon…

**~2 Days Later~**

Kurt wasn't dreaming for two days in the row he don't know why…Now he was in a mission, there was an experimenting of mutant somewhere in the middle of the forest, so he, Scott, Jean, Rouge and Logan and Kitty were going to find out, during the trip, Kurt remembered the place quite clearly in his dream…it's the same as the place they were heading…and soon enough they reached the mouth of the forest…

"We'll split up from here." Logan said. "Scott, Jean and Elf will be going on the east side, while Half-pint, Rouge and I will head west."

The three separated as Jean, Scott and Kurt head east, as the two groups separates a transparent shadow lurks around the area watching.

'_Just a little longer and I'll be back among the living…and I will find you...Kyle, my Friend...My Sweet Beloved Kyle Dragner...' (1)  
><em>

As if hearing a voice, Kurt paused and turned around but saw no one he held the Necklace he wore behind his leather X-men uniform and ran towards Jean and Scott…the Transparent shadow kept on watching…Waiting for the right time until his return among the world of the living has come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Kyle Dragner: Kyle is Eisig's lover in the past 100 years in human term and Kurt's look alike.<br>**_

_**Please Review**_

_**This is my first time making X-men evolution fanfiction so have patience on me… **_


End file.
